


A Little More Romance

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [21]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Put that on,” Perry said in her best motherly tone.  “And remember the mission.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Romance

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Prompt #426: Skirt.

“I’m not sure about this one,” Laura said, turning anxious circles in front of the mirror.  “It’s not romantic enough.”  She tugged the hem of her silver and black bandage skirt down over her bare thighs, trying to cover more skin.

“Definitely more _From Dusk Till Dawn_ than _Dracula_ ,” Perry agreed, nodding at LaFontaine to grab something else from the bureau.  “Grab that dress in the back.”

“I don’t know,” Danny said, rubbing the back of her neck.  Her face flushed the color of her hair.  “It looks pretty…vampire-worthy to me.”

Laura grinned, her own cheeks heating under Danny’s shy gaze.  “Really?”  A cloud of white organza fell over her head.

“Put that on,” Perry said in her best motherly tone.  “And remember the mission.”


End file.
